A Day at the Beach City: Loud Edition
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: A loud family's vacation just got a whole universe more of fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm Hotspot the 626th, impassioned writer of FanFiction.**

 **You know, to me, there's a lack of Steven Universe crossover Loud House stories on here with this kind of idea. Not to say the others aren't fine stories in their own right. Nevertheless, I thought I'd bring forth my own, totally unique idea. Whether I'll continue is a bit debatable, but its a maybe.**

 **So please enjoy, and as always**

 **Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

The scene opens on a lone road out in the middle of a vast and beautiful landscape where a station wagon van drives by; sputtering and banging all the way. It was definitely time to give the old thing a tune-up, but what would you expect when this old yet faithful van had traveled hundreds of miles to reach its destination. Not only that but carrying pounds of luggage as well. All of it on top of the roof. Luggage and bags were all balled up together, somehow, and tied under a tarp (to protect them from the elements). Inside said van, a family of thirteen - count 'em, thirteen human beings of similar genetics - sat within the vehicle in relative peace. Relative being the optional word; this is a family after all. This family is the Loud Family; two parents, one son, and ten daughters. And they wouldn't change it for the world.

While the parents, Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud, occupied and drove in the front seats of the van, their children were seated in the remaining three rows. In the second row, behind the parents, were the family's youngest or most immature children; baby Lily in her car seat and the twins Lola and Lana. They were there to be watched on by the parents with Lana and Lola often torturing each other with one thing or another and then waking poor Lily from her sleep. In the next row, the "mostly dependable" children; Lori, Lucy, Lincoln, and Lisa. This group could be counted on to quell any infighting both behind and in front of them. Finally, there were the "Rowdies"; Leni, Luan, Lynn Jr., and Luna. While no less dependable then those in the seats in front of them, they tended to be in their own worlds; Leni daydreaming, Luan cracking jokes and puns, Lynn a bundle of trapped energy and often trying to throw a ball of some sort, and Luan listening to her rock music. Often getting way to into it. Nevertheless, everything balanced out for this family. Though, chaos is the norm for this family more often than not.

Now, without further delay, I'll let Lincoln give you the four-one-one.

"Hi everyone!" Young Lincoln said, greeting the readers cheerfully.

"Lincoln Loud here, and welcome to the Loud family vacation trip."

"You see," he continued, "with a family as big as mine, vacations come only once in a blue moon. Going anywhere with a family as big as mine can be pretty expensive..."

Then, Lynn suddenly sat up from her seat, ball in hand. "Heads up!" Shouting, interrupting Lincoln in the process, she then threw the ball.

Mr. Loud immediately shouted, "No Lynn! Not again-!"

Too little too late though. The ball was already active and bouncing all around the car. A mixture of screams, shouts, and cheers erupted as the ball whizzed by in this small space. Adding to the chaos inside, because the ball also distracting the driver, the van swerved between lanes. Thankfully, there wasn't a car or police for miles. Even more graciously, through some odd probability, no one was actually hurt by the ball. And in the end, the ball ended up being caught by the same person that threw it. Despite all the chaos and danger it had placed on her family, the young teen just laughed before sitting back down.

And with the chaos over, Lincoln continued speaking, now nettled, to the readers. "...and chaotic."

Quickly though, Lincoln returned to a pleasant and happy mood. "But fortunately," he then pulled out a brochure titled 'Lucky Vacation Homes', "we were able to find this cool business online that lets people rent out homes from other people while they are away."

Now finished explaining, Lincoln now spoke to his parents. "Mom, Dad, how much longer 'til we get there?"

"Actually son, we are almost there." Mr. Loud responded back happily.

Mrs. Loud then added cheerfully, "Just a few more minutes now…"

Since everyone heard this, a collective "Woo-hoo!" came from all the kids.

"Finally!" Lori said joyfully, momentarily putting her phone down. "We've been literally stuck in this car for hours."

"I can't wait to go to the beach!" Leni said excitedly. "I can show off my new swimsuit. It's totes adorbs."

"I can't wait to hit the surf!" Lynn said determined.

Poking her head out from the second row, Lana also looked excited. "I can't wait to build sand castles!"

Lola soon joined her twin, looking oddly pleased. "If you build it, I can finally have my castle-by-the-beach." She stated superciliously.

"Okay!" Lana said agreeing happily.

Soon, Mrs. Loud chimed in. "You know kids, there's also a small amusement park there as well."

"Rockin'!" shouted Luna electrified.

"Yeah, we'll certainly 'amuse' ourselves there." Luan stated with a pun. "Huh, get it? Amuse, ha-ha-ha!"

While most of the Louds in the car groaned at the joke, Mr. Loud was the only one to chuckle. "Heh, good one, Luan."

"Hunny," Mrs. Loud spoke slightly vexed, "just pay attention to the road."

Looking her usual emotionless, Lucy too voiced her own expectations. "I would like to visit a lighthouse..."

"Really? Why?" Lincoln asked confused. "I thought anything 'light' would be your enemy."

Lucy explained apathetically, "Lighthouse's are lonely places as are their keepers. I can relate."

Nervous, Lincoln agreed. "Right."

"Personally, I'll enjoy putting into effect a number of experiments I've saved for when and if we could come to the beach," Lisa stated. She then began grinning eagerly as she contemplated out loud. "I'm not gonna lose to that orange-haired, accented boy from California."

"Aw," Leni and Lori said together.

"Lisa has a boyfriend." Leni continued on to say.

"I do not." Lisa stated firmly. "We're just scientific rivals."

"Yeah," Lori said sarcastically, "keep telling yourself that, Little Einstein."

Instantly, baby Lily began giggling and laughing at the mention of 'Little Einstein'. It reminded her of her favorite show. Of course, everyone cooed and awed at the little baby. It was adorable.

"Man," Lincoln said excited, "I'm so glad we found that Internet ad!"

Everyone agreed with Lincoln wholeheartedly. The family continued to list their hopes and desires for their vacation as they continued down the road. It really was a lucky break for the Loud House. Now, they were only a tunnel away from seeing their destination.

 **"I'll take it from here, Hotspot!"**

...

Um, pardon the intrusion, but allow me to explain. As the tunnel was in a foothill, sitting on top of said hill - actually just floating above it - was a gold-colored, anthropomorphic cat. His spiky, gold hair swayed in the wind as did his gold bell on his red necklace. And yet, the bell did not ring. He laid about casually, like laying down on a bed, with Asian symbol of luck birth-marked across his stomach. As he seemed to be relaxing, he opened his eyes to reveal his gold irises. His ear twitched slightly and his tail wriggled about, and he grinned. Now, without further ado...

 **"Hi everyone! My name is Lucas Nero-Epstein-Kurt-Orpheus. But please call me..."** _snap_

 **Lucky NEKO**

 **"...Now then, what's this about? Well... Oh, wait."** Lucky looked down the large hill. He spotted the Loud Family van about to enter the tunnel. He then quickly snapped his fingers again, and the van continued inside.

 **"So~"** Lucky said now addressing the readers, **"point of order, I'm sure you've all figured out by now that this was a set up. Come on, 'Lucky Vacation Homes'? I mean, it's clever, but it's a rather odd choice of adjective."**

 **"Why is it a set up? Because really, the Loud House and Steven Universe are hardly in the same universe. Let alone, same network. So, the author just decided to use me, Lucky, to let them meet in a somewhat natural way."**

 **"By the way, I'm an all-powerful demi-cat from a different world. Just so no one gets confused here."** _wink_

 **"But seriously, there's hardly any hard feelings here. Both shows are great, and me and the author love them! And to put a finer point to it, I think the Loud Family need a vacation. Beach City is the perfect place for such a rambunctious family."**

 **"Though, my job is hardly done. So stay tuned!"** Lucky then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

So, it's time to start!

* * *

*Steven Universe theme*

 **Loud Parents [faces coincidentally covered by too low camera angle]:** We~

 **Loud Girls:** Are the Loud...

 **Lincoln:** House!

 **Loud Family:** We're always a family

 **Lincoln:** And if you think we can't,

 **Loud Girls:** We'll always find a way

 **Lincoln:** Because no matter what may come, we believe in...

Lori!

Leni!

Luna!

Luan!

Lynn!

Lincoln!

Lucy.

Lola/Lana!

Lisa.

Poo-poo!

*Loud siblings laugh*

 **Lincoln:** (picks Lily up) And Lily too. [Everyone then group hugs, with Lincoln and Lily in the center]

* * *

*Loud House theme song*

Beating up corrupted Gems

Hangin' out with all his friends

That's just Steven's life

(Hey! Hey! Hey!)

XXX

Practicing with Pearl all day

Goofing off with Amethyst

Garnet's there keep an eye on everything~

(Three, in fact!)

XXX

Steven Universe! Steven Universe!

Everyday making strides

Friends and Fam' will be his guide

XXX

Steven Universe! Steven Universe!

One boy, three gems

(And don't forget all the rest)

Steven! Universe! Steven Uni-verse!

"What~?!" howled Steven amazed, his mind blown by the changed theme song.

* * *

 **A Loud House in Beach City**

Written by Hotspot the 626th

Characters from: Chris Savino and Rebecca Sugar

Directed by Steven Spielberg- **"Lucky!"**

 **"Heh-heh."**

* * *

Still inside the tunnel, "Vanzilla" carried the Loud House through the dimly lighted passageway. Many of the younger children, from Lynn to Lily (skipping Lisa), watched as each light passed them by in weighted anticipation. Everyone else kept their eyes forward seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, and also that Mr. Loud was driving. Drive safely everyone. Anyway, they were nearly at the end of the tunnel. As the van reach the light, momentarily blinding the group due light adjustment, none of them noticed passing through a gold veil that had disappeared instantly once they had crossed. Soon after, their eyes adjusted to the new light. The sight they saw then left many of them speechless.

"Whoa..."

As the sun began setting, its remaining light seem to give the small town of Beach City a beautiful gleam. It almost seemed like a natural phenomenon. As the road followed the coastline towards the town, all the Loud Siblings leaned into the right side of Vanzilla. Each and every one of them wanted to see the beautiful scene. Soon, they also began seeing much more. This continued until the road brought them through some hills, which greatly disappointed them. It didn't last long as after a while the road soon brought them into town. The first thing they saw was the sign welcoming them; "Beach City welcomes you!" It was a nice looking sign; very welcoming actually. They continued down the road and soon they were in the town itself. The Louds drove left and followed the road. Though partially blocked by a large building, they could see the amusement park, and it looked exciting.

"Funland Amusement Park, huh." Luan said with a smirk. "Sounds..."

"Luan," Lori spoke quickly, while looking down at her phone, "I will literally duct tape you if you make that obvious pun."

The poor, brace-faced girl; all she could respond with was a lighthearted chuckle. She decided to save her joke for a more willing crowd.

The Louds continued driving down the same road. As they followed the road to turn, Lincoln spotted something interesting. It was a car wash, with a name that sounded like one of Luan's jokes, but what caught his attention was the van parked off to the side. "'Mr. Universe'?" He read curiously.

Hearing her brother, and seeing the van, Luna chimed in. "Sounds like a rockin' stage name."

"Girls! Lincoln!" Mr. Loud called out jollily. "We're here!"

Everyone immediately brought their attention forward. Not too far from where "Mr. Universe's" Van was located, the Loud Family saw their new abode. As such, Lincoln pulled out the brochure and held out for all to see. "Huh," the boy said before lowering the paper, "looks just like the brochure."

They had all seen the pictures, and most of them were sure that they were all fake. For no house could be so good and yet be so cheaply rentable. And yet, they all felt like the pictures didn't do the building enough justice. The two-story building looked like it had been built yesterday. Everything about it looked new. Even the oddly gold colored satellite dish was real. As the kids waited with anticipation, Vanzilla stopped momentarily. Mrs. Loud then rolled down the passenger side window. She stuck her arm out to open the mailbox, which had its flag up.

"Oh look," Mrs. Loud said as she showed her family the envelope, "looks like the nice people at the agency left us something."

While Mr. Loud pulled in fully into the driveway, Mrs. Loud opened the envelope. Among its content was a letter and a key dozen keys. She immediately read the letter, "To the Loud House, thank you for choosing Lucky Vacation Homes. I hope you enjoy your vacation here at Beach City, U.S.A..."

"Huh?" spoke Leni confused. "I thought we were only going to Delaware? Do I need a passport?"

"No." Lisa answered. "We are still very much in the United States of America, it's just an abbreviation."

"What! I have do math now?"

Lisa's only response was to lightly smack her face with disbelief.

Mrs. Loud continued reading. "There is a key for every member, I've left several brochures inside of local places your family may find interesting, and the wi-fi password is *X-0ver9. One final thing, a suggestion. Your family should take in the Beach City Boardwalk together for your first day. It's just further down the street from you and there are many restaurants and fun to be had. Enjoy! Signed, Lucas Epstein"

"Well, isn't that nice." Mrs. Loud commented.

"Okay gang," Mr. Loud spoke out, "let's go see our vacation home."

"Yeah!" the Loud siblings all shouted together.

The Louds rushed out of Vanzilla; a welcome relief after hours of sitting-slash-driving. Once the Loud parents opened the door, the kids were the first to run in. Immediately, the once silent house was now a concert of noises. Claims were being made, arguments over said claims were occurring on the second, and everyone was exploring the house. It was like they never left home. Fortunately, order was restored by the stern hands of the progenitors of the Loud family. The rooms were soon given out; most of the kids were given the upstairs rooms, and the ground floor rooms were given to the older Louds - from Lynn up to the Loud parents. Exception being Lily, who stayed close to her parents. Everyone was satisfied, especially Lincoln. He had gotten a room with a view of the slope and lighthouse. It was a pretty good view.

After an hour or so of unpacking and unwinding, Mr. Loud gave out a shout. "Kids!" he shouted happily from downstairs, "Everyone come downstairs, we're going out!"

"Awesome!"

A shared feeling by all the siblings, even if only Lana spoke it out. Quickly, all the kids upstairs came down and all the others rushed out of their rooms to join as well. The all meet in the family room, which was fairly big, while the Loud parents stood before them. Once everyone was here, Mr. Loud spoke again, "Now, since Mr. Epstein was so nice to offer his place to us..."

"We thought we'd take him up on his suggestion." Mrs. Loud continued for her husband.

Together, they said together, "Let's head to the boardwalk!"

"Yeah!" cheered the Loud siblings.

Again, at the suggestion of "Mr. Epstein", the Louds took a walk from their rented home down to the boardwalk. A simple five minute walk, which with a family as big as this meant a rather rowdy 10 minutes. You couldn't blame them; after all, a new location meant new discoveries for everyone. Eventually though, they made it. From where they entered they could see the whole boardwalk, and behind them there was a single doughnut shop, the Big Donut, and the beach.

"Alright, kids." Mr. Loud spoke up jovially. "You've got free reign, but be back home by 9."

Mrs. Loud quickly added, "And try not to cause too much of a ruckus."

"You've got your spending money." Mr. Loud reminded. "Have fun!"

Immediately, the Loud siblings took off. What fun could they have on this boardwalk in the late evening?

* * *

Steven Universe, young boy of fourteen and Gem hybrid, had been working the Zoltron stand all day. When he broke the original Zoltron, Mr. Smiley, owner of Funland, had put him to work to repair it. He had been giving advice all day, and even helped Mr. Smiley reunite with his old comedy buddy Mr. Frowny. Thanks to being temporarily being blessed with Garnet's future vision, he was able to solve their issues. The young man loved helping others. So now, he was still operating the Zoltron box as, even though he helped reunite the comedy duo, his debt remained. He wasn't really sure how long he would need to stay and do this job, especially since Garnet's gift had worn off. Fortunately, solving most of everyone's problems with philosophical answers worked well enough.

Then, came some more new people. As he remained in character, internally he was amazed that he was seeing so many new people. It was also his first time he had ever seen such a large family. At least, he assumed they were all family. Most of them shared the same hair color as the two adults. Unable to move but still curious, he watched as they all scattered around the board walk to do their own things. He saw many of them and was amazed at how different they each were. He had seen a princess, a vampire (he assumed she was wearing a lot of sunscreen), a prankster, and a rocker. It was so cool to him. Then, eventually, one of them came up to him. She was the tallest of the brood and also the only one on her phone. While she had walked by him at first, young Steven attempted to attract her attention.

"I am Zoltron." In his best robot impersonation, he began acting as he had seen the real Zoltron do hours earlier. By speaking up, he had actually attracted her attention, but she seem to do so with very little interest. So, he followed through with his act.

"Robot fortune-teller from the future. I know the future for I have seen the future. Just enter one quarter, ask any question, and Zoltron will answer."

He watched as the girl's interest was piqued. "Hmm," she hummed out with thought. She returned to the front of Steven's stand and entered in a quarter as asked. Then, she asked her question.

"Okay so, me and my Bobby have been dating for a few months…" Steven failed to listen further as he was immediately suckered in by the romance. He especially liked to help with relationships, especially matchmaking. He had already tried so earlier. This was his chance to really make someone's day.

"So, Zoltron," He soon returned his attention back on to the teenager. He was determined to help her. Thus, the girl continued with the question, "will me and Bobby always be together?"

All ready with an answer, Steven spoke, "Zoltron sees..."

"Hey, Lori!" Steven paused for a moment. It had been unintentional, but the new voice meant more interaction. He soon saw the boy with white hair come out from the arcade and speak again to, he assumed, his sister. "Who are you talking to?"

The girl, Lori, answered, "Hey, Lincoln. I was just asking 'robot boy from the future' here if mine and Bobby's love will last." She had said the last part of that sentence completely enamored. Steven believed she must love this 'Bobby' a lot.

'Lincoln' then looked at him. Poor Steven suddenly felt like he was being observed by the young boy. He fortunately kept character, but he was getting nervous. Lincoln then spoke to his sister again, "Really? You're gonna ask some cheesy fortune-teller machine?"

"Hey, after what happened with Lucy's cards, I'd thought you'd be a believer." Lori responded smirking cunningly.

Steven didn't know what she meant by 'Lucy's cards', but he noticed that Lincoln had quickly changed his mood. He blushed a little embarrassed, even scratching his head, before easing up. "Lucy's one thing, but these machines are just lame.

"We'll see, little brother." Lori stated almost patronizing. She then looked back at Steven, ready for her answer.

And Steven would not be one to disappoint. He immediately told the teenager, "Zoltron sees… That as long as you and Bobby keep each other in your hearts, your love for each will conquer all."

The response was as desired. "Aww!" Lori said cooingly, obviously touched.

Steven smiled proudly, knowing his words did the job. Unfortunately, he had made a blunder in his phrasing. One that Lincoln picked up quickly. "How did it know to use Bobby's name?" he said curious.

Internally, Steven screamed. This had been the second time he had done this. He just hoped it didn't ruin anything for the teenager.

"Like, who cares!" To his actual surprise, Lori didn't seem to mind nor care. He then watched as the teenager got onto her phone, and immediately called someone.

"Bobby Boo-boo Bear!" She spoke affectionately. "I just literally heard the best news all day!"

The blonde-haired girl soon walked off to tell her boyfriend the great news, and probably also be lovey-dovey with him. In watching this, Steven broke character slightly to gaze at the sight of someone in love. It was a wonderful feeling to help people, especially in love. Of course, he had forgotten that there was still someone else. Though Lincoln had originally looked away to avoid his sister's gross scene, he is only eleven, he had quickly noticed the so-called robot being emotional.

"What?" Lincoln said confused.

Hearing him, Steven was brought out of his trance and froze. He began sweating nervously, trying desperately to think of something quickly. He stood back straight within the machine and tried acting his way out. "I-I am Zoltron!" he said robotically and nervous.

"R-Robot fortune-teller-"

"Wait a minute." Lincoln interrupted. He got close to the machine and then gave the robot a poke. Instantly, he felt both sweat and real skin.

He had also poked Steven, which made the boy giggle a little from the touch. Now, if the boy wasn't suspicious before, he was entirely now. "What? When are robots ticklish?" He then proceeded to continuously poke the robot.

Unable to handle so much poking, Steven began laughing out loud. Even when Lincoln stopped, the young teen laughed so much he fell out of the booth. Soon though, Steven's laughter died down. He then noticed he had left his post and the white-haired boy was staring down at him with some concern. Looks like he was done for the day. "Eh-heheh, hi." Steven said to the boy; embarrassed but smiling

"Um, hi." Lincoln replied back awkwardly. He then waited as the 'robot' stood back up before he got to the bottom of this weirdness. "So, why are you pretending to be a robot from the future?"

As he removed some of his costume, Steven replied, "I owe Mr. Smiley for accidently breaking the real Zoltron."

Lincoln found this intriguing. "And have you been doing this all day?"

As he removed his Zoltron helmet, revealing his curly black hair, he replied, "Yeah."

"Do you always give such nice advice?"

"Well~" Steven said before removing his Zoltron shirt. His regular pink shirt with a star was underneath as the young teen attempted to remove the shirt. He had a little trouble at first, but he eventually got it off. And then, he continued on to say, "I just like to help people the best I can."

Lincoln smiled. "Well then, thanks for giving my big sis' that advice. Though, now Lori's probably never going to stop talking about it."

On the ground now, attempting to remove his Zoltron pants, Steven replied cheerfully, "You're welcome!" At the end of his sentence, he had fully removed the article of clothing. His regular jean pants were underneath.

Still smiling, and liking this teen, Lincoln extended out his hand in friendly greeting. "My name's Lincoln. Lincoln Loud."

Steven gasped with amazement. His expression brighten with joy, and his eyes' irises formed stars, as he accepted the boy's gesture. "I'm Steven Universe!"

As he helped Steven up, Lincoln recalled some information from earlier. "Universe, huh. Like Mr. Universe?" He asked curious.

"Yeah!" Steven said excited. "Do you know my dad?"

"More like we saw his van." Lincoln stated.

Then, a shout came out. "Lincoln!" The two boys turned to see the twins, Lana and Lola, running over to their brother.

Lana spoke first, "Lincoln! Do you have any quarters?"

"We wanna ride those!" Lola stated and pointed out. She had pointed to the riding machines, one seahorse and one jellyfish.

First checking how much he had left, Lincoln then nodded to his little sisters. "Okay." He said before giving each just two coins each.

Happy, both girls told their brother, "Thanks!" They then took off for the rides. Each one claiming one.

"I call the seahorse!" Lola shouted.

Lana replied with, "Fine by me! I want the jellyfish!"

Proud of himself, Lincoln looked back to his new acquaintance. "Aw, that was nice." Steven told him emotionally. It was then that a thought crossed Steven's mind. "You sure have a lot of sisters."

At this, Lincoln snickered. "Yep, ten."

This shocked Steven with amazement. "Wha~t!"

Lincoln allowed his companion some time to process. He then had an idea. Checking his money again, Lincoln decided upon a new decision. "Hey," he spoke holding out his coins, "would you like to play a few games with me."

Hearing this, Steven broke out of his stupor. Now, he was excited. "Sure!" He replied eagerly.

As the boys took off inside, neither of them saw Mr. Smiley coming along to collect the money from the Zoltron machine. He had seen Steven run off, and with some white-haired boy he had never seen before, but he did not call out to him. He figured, with how much he's been helping him especially with Mr. Frowny, that the kid deserve some fun. "Have fun, Zoltron." He said smiling, not caring if the boy could hear him.

* * *

As evening began turning into night, the two boys Lincoln and Steven were walking out of the Funland triumphantly. Though Lincoln knew nothing of any of the games inside, a first for him, Steven was able to explain and demonstrate each. In no time, he got the hang of them. Soon, he and Steven were playing games like "Meat Beat Mania" and "Teens of Rage" and having a great time. They even accumulated enough tickets to get a few prizes. At the moment of them walking out, they were wearing them. Lincoln had a fake "handlebar mustache" above his lip and Steven was wearing an eyepatch and pirate hat, which coincidently had a blue diamond on it. As they walked outside, they both were sharing a good laugh.

"Wait, wait." Lincoln said with disbelief. "You're telling me that if we had enough tickets, we could've gotten a moped?"

Steven grinned and nodded. "Yeah! I don't know how many, but Onion was able to"

"So what did he do with it afterwards?"

Oddly, young Steven paused a moment in thought. "You know, I don't know." He stated unsure. "I usually try not to think about what Onion does."

Lincoln decided not to push further. He had already heard enough about this Onion character that he was going to make sure that his while family watched out for him. For one reason or another.

"Lincoln!" The white-haired boy soon heard his name shouted by Leni. He looked down the boardwalk, towards the cliff, to see his second older sister looking for him.

Having heard as well, Steven looked down curiously. "Ooh!" He said excited, "Is she another of your sisters?"

"Yep. That's Leni, better go see what she wants." Lincoln walked over to his sister with Steven trailing behind. Once he was close enough, the Loud boy attempted to get his sister's attention. "Leni!"

Leni looked over to see him. Except that… "Oh, sir." Leni quickly walked over to Lincoln, clearly not recognizing her brother thanks to his mustache. Thus, she asked him, "Have you seen my little brother?"

"Leni…"

"He's about your height, white hair, wearing the same clothes as you actually..."

Ending this, Lincoln removed his mustache. "It's me, Leni."

"Lincoln!" Leni responded happily. Then, she began looking around, confused. "What happened to that mister?"

"Never mind about him." Lincoln said not feeling up to explain to his dimwitted sister. He then asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh. Mom and Dad just wanted everyone to come and eat at this fish stew place that serves pizza."

Steven walked up. "You mean, 'Fish Stew Pizza', right?"

When Leni looked at the new boy, she immediately freaked. "Ah! A pirate!" She shouted, and then ran off. Luckily, she ran into the right store, Fish Stew Pizza.

Confused, Steven looked at himself with distress. "Am I that convincing?"

Lincoln laughed a little. "A little. Probably just enough to fool my sister." Seeing how he knew his sister would be yelling and shouting up a more-than-likely confusing story, the white-haired boy felt like it was his time to join his family.

"I think I better go join them." Lincoln told Steven sounding apologetic. "Don't want my family getting the wrong idea."

While a bit bummed at first, Steven quickly frown into an optimistic smile. "Okay! We can always hangout later, right?"

Grinning, Lincoln responded, "You know it! I'll be here for a week."

"So, see you tomorrow?" asked Steven.

"Where?"

Already, Steven had a place in mind. He pointed down the boardwalk to the very end where one last building remained surrounded by sand and beach. It had a unique feature; a large doughnut on the roof. "Let's meet there," he stated cheerfully, "at the Big Donut."

Lincoln nodded in agreement and also smiling. "Sounds like a plan." He even gave a thumbs up for emphasis.

Steven did the same, grinning excitedly.

The two boys then separated; both heading in the same general direction. Lincoln had noticed this. Before entering the oddly named pizzeria, he looked out to watch where his new friend was going. It was hard to see, with it being dark, but he could tell that his new friend was heading towards the cliff. He was surprised, and wondered if one could really have a house under a cliff with a lighthouse on top. For now, he would leave it for tomorrow. He had to join his family for dinner…

"Hey! Stop that! Sit down, you rapscallions!"

As Lincoln entered the establishment, he heard an accented shout bellow out from within. He looked inside to see that all his family was indeed inside, and causing a ruckus. It seemed the owner, an African-American man with an unusual, cone hairstyle, was attempting to control the chaos that was the Louds. Other than him, others of his characteristics (minus the hairstyle) were actually engaging in casual conversations with some of his family. Two near identical teenage girls were talking to his older sisters Lori and Luna, and one old lady was having a pleasant talk with his parents.

Nevertheless, Lincoln released a wry sigh; and yet, smiled all the same. He then addressed the readers, "Well, it wouldn't be a normal Loud family vacation without a little trouble."

"But honestly, I think this will be the best one yet." Finished talking to everyone, Lincoln joined in the chaos that was his family.

Much to the dismay of the proprietor. "What?! There's more of you?!"

 _To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi everyone who's still reading this story! I decided to post a chapter, no guarantee when the next one will come out. As always,**

 **Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Power Play**

 **Written by Hotspot the 626th**

 **Characters from: Chris Savino and Rebecca Sugar**

 **Directed by Peter Jacks-LUCKY!**

 **"Pbbt!"**

* * *

Young Steven pulled his usual shirt down over his body. "Favorite shirt, check!"

"Best underwear on," he immediately pats his hip, "fresh!"

"Hair combed to perfection…" Steven ran a comb through his hair and with little effort, his hair was as it had always looked. "Stylin'."

"Hygiene," the boy made a grin, "sparkling clean!"

"Sandals," he slipped each foot into his footwear, "on my feet!"

"And, don't forget to put on pants…" Steven looks down at his lower half. "Check!"

After going through his checklist verbally, Steven Universe was ready and eager for the day. From his open balcony bedroom, the young man rushed down the stairs to the living room. As he heads towards the door, passing by the kitchen, a door at the back of the room opened letting out three unique woman-like humanoids. Of course, they are the Crystal Gems; Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. None of them looked concerned as Steven was about to leave the Temple, but they did have something important to remind him.

"Oh Steven," Pearl called out quickly.

As he left, Steven spoke back cheerfully, "I'll be back later, guys! Bye!"

"Wait—"

Steven then closed the door and raced down the stairway to the beach. Without a moment to lose, the young man forwent the usually running and instead jumped into the air. Higher and higher he rose towards the direction of Beach City. His positive emotions are lifting him high with the prospect of seeing his new friend, Lincoln Loud, again. Once seeing that he was nearly above the shop of their fated meet-up, the Big Donut, Steven used his negative thoughts to lower himself gently down. When he got closer, the boy soon his friend waiting for him in front of the shop. As Steven became excited, his regulation of his floating wavered, and descent all but stopped. It had wholly caught the teen off guard, and he lost his control.

"Whoa!" he shouted out accidentally.

Quickly, Steven regained control over his emotion. He soon began to descend again, slowly, until he finally touched beach. After breathing out in relief, and silently congratulating himself for not getting himself stuck in the air, he was going to call out to Lincoln but stopped. His friend had already noticed him and looked entirely shocked for some reason.

"Lincoln?" he asked concernedly.

"How…?"

"Huh?"

Lincoln then grabbed Steven by his shoulders. "How were you floating like that?!" he asked with utter amazement.

While a little surprised to be given a question so suddenly, Steven was more than willing to explain his abilities to his new friend.

Thus, Steven began the story of his life and of being a part of the Crystal Gems. He told the boy about what Homeworld, the world of the Gems, had tried to do to Earth and how his mother, Rose Quartz, stopped them. Then came the mission of the Crystal Gems, to protect Earth and rescue the Gems still on it who were now Corrupted. He then further explained about himself; how his mother sacrificed herself to give him life, and all the times he had with his Crystal Gem family.

Throughout his thorough monologue, he and Lincoln had walked into the Big Donut, gotten something to eat, had a branching conversation with the two employees, and left said establishment while the teen continued to talk. All the while, Lincoln was utterly captivated by the tale his friend told.

"Wow," the young boy said with amazement after Steven finished telling his story. "And here I always thought the stuff I read in my comics was just all made up."

After finishing his donut, Steven had intrigue in his expression. "Oh! What comics do you read?" he asked.

"Mostly Ace Savvy," Lincoln answered.

"Huh, never heard of him."

Lincoln looked at his friend with shock. "You're kidding?!" While the white-haired boy was surprised by this revelation, he quickly dissuaded his concern and returned to the matter at hand.

"Anyway," Lincoln began, "you have powers! That's so cool!"

Steven became slightly bashful after being complimented. "Ah, well…"

"Can you show me?" asked Lincoln.

While surprised at first, Steven quickly agreed. "Sure!"

Eagerly, the two boys took off. Neither one noticed passing by some people in town on their way through town. Most of them were regular townspeople but among them were many new faces, the Loud sisters. They had been out wandering through town; Lori and Leni out window shopping. Luna was looking after the younger Louds. And Luan and Lynn had been doing their own thing when they too noticed the boys running by.

They were all very curious.

* * *

"First up," Steven spoke, "floating."

The young teen, with his arms confidently crossed, immediately began to float straight up. Unlike before, he was sure to keep his otherwise-excited emotions in check. So this time he only floated up as high as a nearby rock outcrop.

"Woah!" Lincoln said amazed. He then asked, "How high can you float?"

"Pretty high," Steven said, "once had a plane pass me once."

"Awesome!"

Steven then floated back down, and ready to show more.

"And next up…" Steven then began holding his forearm up, and immediately his shield formed. "My shield!"

"Wo-ho-hoo!" Lincoln shouted out amazed.

"And I can do a lot of stuff with it too! Like—"

"Woah!"

Both Lincoln and Steven stopped and looked over towards town. There, gathered and watching, stood the Loud sisters at the edge of the street and the beach. Many of them looked both amazed and perplexed; even Lori as she held her phone up.

"How are you doing that, kid?!" asked Lynn amazed.

"Indeed," inquired Lisa professionally, "as well when you appeared to have decreased your mass to allow yourself to float."

"And where did you get that shirt?" asked Leni, pointing to Steven. "It's totes cute!"

"Can you make us float?" asked Lana eagerly.

Curious, Lincoln asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We noticed you and Star Child there running by, and we had nothing better to do," explained Luna.

After deactivating his shield, Steven asked out to his friend sounding amazed, "Are these all your sisters?"

"Pretty much." Lincoln then began to name his sisters off; in order, "That's Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa."

Steven immediately grinned and waved to them. "Nice to meet you all, my name is Steven Universe!"

"Hey," replied the sisters.

"Anyway," Lincoln said turning to his friend. "You were explaining your shield…"

"Oh yeah!" Steven then summoned his shield again. "I can do a lot—"

"Excuse me," asked a creepy yet monotonous voice.

Both boys screamed out, "Aah!" Then, without warning, both Lincoln and Steven (as well as a third person) became engulfed in a transparent pink orb. Once they calmed down, they both turned to see that it had been Lincoln's first younger sister.

"Lucy!" shouted Lincoln irritated.

Panting heavily, Steven admitted, "Wow, she's like a ghost."

"I prefer vampire," Lucy stated in the same monotonous tone, then smiling softly.

Meanwhile, both Lincoln and his sisters were now checking this new power that Steven had unintentionally revealed to them. Each one began touching the glass-like substance curiously. Of course, Lisa was far more curious than her older siblings. She even went as far as pulling out a loupe or "hand lens" to observe the material more closely.

"Fascinating structural arrangement."

"Also, it's pretty," Leni stated happily. "Pink is definitely your color, Stephan."

Steven immediately became embarrassed by the attention again. "It's Steven and thanks!" he replied cheerily.

"What power is this?" asked Lincoln.

"This is my Bubble Shield," Steven then willfully deactivated his ability. He then explained, "I can use it to protect my friends."

Then, Steven realized something else about his ability. He immediately announced in an adventurous pose, "And to explore the unknown of sea and space!"

"Oooh," awed the Loud siblings.

Lisa then asked calmly, "And how do you accomplish those feats, Mr. Universe?"

Now realizing his error, Steven explained himself. "Well, I can't do space, but I can definitely take you guys on an under the sea walk around Beach City."

While slightly bummed, all the Loud siblings quickly became excited by the prospect of exploring underwater; even Lisa was satisfied, for now. Luan was especially excited.

"It's sure to be a 'splashing' good time. Ha ha ha! Get it?"

All her siblings let out a groan of annoyance; however, someone did laugh. "Good one, Luan," Steven said after laughing.

"Please don't encourage her," Lincoln asked.

Thus, the Loud siblings readied for their adventure underwater. Steven called them all to stand close to him and began to use his power. The pink glass started to form around them, but as it did it began to squish the everyone together. Steven swiftly corrected this and made the round shield expand out more while retaining a circular shape. After a moment of his guest being impressed, Steven then announced their departure.

"This is your captain speaking," Steven began speaking into an imaginary speaker while also making his voice sound like an intercom. "Prepare to dive!"

Following Steven's lead, everyone began walking. Together, they were able to move into the water and submerge. The Loud siblings marveled as they saw underwater. They traveled only a short distance away from the beach before they began to move around. It was a stroll in which the group saw many of Beach City's aquatic life. The girls were much impressed, but Lincoln was becoming bored.

"Hey, Steven, can we—"

"Hey Steven!" shouted Lola. "Walk that way! I think I see some treasure!"

Instantly, the rest of the girls agreed with the girly twin and their voices together drowned out Lincoln's own. While slightly disheartened, Lincoln remained cool and allowed for his request to slip by. Especially if there was an actual treasure.

But, in the end, there was not any sort of riches. It was actually a broken moped.

By suggestion of the girls, they all returned to the beach. Once they were back on the beach, Steven deactivated his bubble and released everyone. All the girls began to gab about their journey while the two boys started to walk off. Lincoln was ready to continue to see more of his friend's powers. Steven was happy to show more of his skills off.

But…

"Steven!" shouted Lana, rushing over to the teen. She then immediately grabbed his leg and begged, "Show us more cool superpowers!"

"Indeed," seconded Lisa excitedly as she joined them. "This discovery of an empowered homo sapien – street name, human – could be the find of the century!"

"Hold on there!" Lincoln stated firmly. "He's my friend, and we're going to do more cool stuff without you guys."

Steven looked at his new friend confused. "Actually, I-"

"Come on, Dweeb," Lynn said after rushing up next to Steven. "Any friend of yours is a friend of ours, right?"

Lincoln immediately gave his older sister a disbelieving expression. He then asked, "Besides Clyde, name five other friends of mine back at Royal Woods."

Lynn was about to speak but said nothing. Her lack of an answer, which made her brother smug, quickly got her mad. She immediately pushed her brother while shouting, "Shut up!"

The white-haired boy landed on the sand, scraping his arm. "Ow!" he yelled out in pain.

"Watch what you're doing, Lynn Junior," Lori said sternly.

The tomboy pointed to her brother accusingly. "He started it!"

"Dude, you gotta chill out," Luna stated calmly.

"Butt out, Luna," said Lynn angrily.

From there, one after the other, each of the girls entered the argument, and each time, going more off topic. Lincoln had also been swept into the confrontation, despite the abrasion on his arm, as he tried to assert his claim as well as ego. A full-blown Loud sibling squabble had broken out on the beach instantly, and poor Steven was left standing next to it utterly baffled.

Steven had never seen anyone among his own family argue like this. The hybrid being was not sure what he could do in this situation; if he could do anything. All the boy wanted to do was hang with his new friend, but the young hybrid did not mind being around his friend's sisters; in fact, the more, the merrier as the teen believed. He felt like he had to do something or his friends' vacation – or at least their day – would be ruined.

"Oh! I know," Steven said suddenly, grinning with an idea.

Immediately, Steven jumped up into the air. He rose several feet or so above the group and then began descending towards the middle of the group. The boy activated his Bubble Shield while retaining his featherlight fall as he got closer them. The squabbling siblings quickly noticed him and ceased bickering to move out of the way. Without anyone in his way, Steven landed on the sand softly and canceled out his shield after.

"Hey! What was that for?!" shouted Lola angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I had to do something to stop you guys from arguing," Steven stated anxiously. "I didn't want to see your whole family be broken up and your vacation ruined."

Instantly, the Loud siblings looked at the teen surprised. They then began to look at each other in confusion. Finally, all the Loud children started to laugh, much to Steven's confusion.

"What's going on?" asked Steven.

Calming down a little, Lincoln asked, "You don't think our whole family would just end after an argument, do ya?"

"I mean… Kinda?" Steven said nervously.

"Please," Lori said with a smug smile, "we literally have one of those at least once a week. Two tops."

"We used to have a protocol for these, but recent circumstances have shown it to be counter-intuitive," Lisa added.

Now Steven was surprised. "Seriously?" he said.

"Hate to 'burst your bubble,'" Luan said jokingly, also poking the boy. "But it'll take more than an argument to break up this family."

"Come on, everyone!" Leni exclaimed out happily. "Family hug!"

While many did not want to, Leni pulled all her siblings into her embrace. They struggled for a moment but soon gave in to their sister's display. Each one soon began smiling and looking happy again, which made Steven nearly tear up with emotional joy. Then, as Leni released her siblings with content, Lynn turned to Lincoln.

"Sorry for pushing you," Lynn said jovially before giving her little brother a light punch to his shoulder.

Though rough to him, Lincoln smiled as he rubbed his sore shoulder. "Apology accepted," he chirped.

Soon after, all the sisters began to disperse. It seemed that their interest in Steven had waned for now; however, each one was looking forward to hanging around Steven another time. Most of them went back to the boardwalk and the town to continue what they were doing earlier. Soon, it was just Steven and Lincoln again.

"Sorry about that," Lincoln apologized embarrassedly. "That whole thing started because I wanted you all to myself, but I shouldn't have been so selfish."

Steven smiled. "It's alright. I do like hanging with your sisters though, but you're definitely my Vacation Buddy!"

Now Lincoln began to smile. He then stuck his fist out. "Yeah, Vacation Buddies," he said enthusiastically.

Of course, Steven immediately responded by sticking his fist out and tapping knuckles with his friend. Both boys immediately smiled, sensing between them a kinship of a memorable time. Once they finished, Lincoln spoke again.

"I guess you've never had experience with a big family, huh?" he questioned sympathetically.

Steven shook his head. "No. It's always just been me, my dad, and the Gems."

"The Gems?"

Both boys let out a scream, and Steven hopped into Lincoln's arms; thanks to his floating powers, he was made light. The boys then looked down to find that Lisa was still with them. While she was perplexed by how her meek brother was holding a humanoid creature twice his mass, she set aside her inquiry to focus on the first topic.

"I assume these 'Gems', as you call them, have something to do with your abnormal abilities?"

"Yeah," Steven said honestly before raising his shirt, revealing his gem in his belly. "I'm actually half gem."

"Fascinating," Lisa said as she peered at the gem. She then immediately asked, "May I meet these beings called 'Gems?'"

"Sure!" Steven agreed happily. He then looked at Lincoln with starry eyes, "Do you wanna meet them too?"

Lincoln gasped. "You mean I'm going to meet real, live aliens?! Man! Clyde is gonna flip when I tell him!" he voiced out energetically.

The group soon moved, after Lincoln placed Steven down, and were walking along the beach. While Lisa was skeptical to her elder brother's claim of "aliens," it was a fascinating hypothesis for her to utilize for the time being. Steven guided the way stating his and the Gems' home was just around the bend of the hill. In a rare show of excitement, Lisa began rushing ahead of the two to be the first to see the "Gems." Neither of the boys was worried for her, but the hurried to catch up.

Then, Lincoln stopped for a moment. "Ow," he said as he rubbed his scratched up arm.

Steven heard his friend and immediately knew what to do. "I can help!" he stated enthusiastically.

"How?" asked Lincoln.

At first, Steven was about to tell Lincoln about another of his powers but stopped when he realized what exactly that power entailed. The hybrid took a moment to think before he could speak to his friend again. "Could you close your eyes, please?" he asked politely.

Immediately, Lincoln was a little concerned, but he obliged his friend and did so. After a quick check to make sure that Lincoln was not peeping, Steven began his thing. He took his hand, licked it, and placed it on his white-haired friend's arm.

"Healing power, go!"

Hearing this, Lincoln opened his eyes. He looked at Steven - who was close – and then his arm. He was about to question many things about this method, but when he began to notice his pain disappear. As Steven let go, Lincoln brought his arm up to check it. It was entirely without scratches or redness, and it amazed the boy.

"You have healing powers too!"

Steven grinned. "Yep! But only my spit."

Lincoln paused. "Wait, so you put your…" As the realization hit Lincoln, the boy became disgusted and let out a wailing scream in panic.

Steven backed away as he watched this friend scream and ran around with flailing arms. After a few circles, he witnessed as the younger boy ran into the ocean. The hybrid began to laugh as he watched the white-haired boy act utterly silly to wash off his salvia with the salty water.

 _To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: First things first, answer an ANON reviewer,**

 **Reviewer Omni Spectator: No, this was originally set to be around the Steven Universe episode "Future Boy Zoltron," so that reveal is not yet present. As to why, this fic was originally made before that reveal, and it was set at this moment to avoid the big events that came before and will proceed it. This fic itself is meant to be pretty light in that regard, so I hope you will continue to enjoy!**

 **That's all, and as always,**

 **Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Meeting of Loud Minds**

Written by Hotspot the 626th

Characters from: Chris Savino & Rebecca Sugar

Directed by - **STOP THAT!**

 ** **"Never!"****

* * *

At Steven's house, we find the three children inside. Lisa was walking around in the "house" part of Steven's home, analyzing everything curiously. As for Steven and Lincoln, the older boy was getting his younger friend a towel so he could dry off. Once Steven gave the cloth to Lincoln, and the boy began to dry himself, the white-haired child then turned to the audience.

"Oh hi, everyone," Lincoln greeted. "We're now on day 2 of our vacation."

"We're currently in my new friend Steven's home, and I have to say, it is beyond cool."

Lincoln looked out to view the home. Despite it being relatively small compared to his own, it definitely had more space than his house. Within just one room there was a kitchen, living room, and bedroom, separated by a difference of flooring and a stairway for the latter. It was a stark contrast to what the other half of the room was like. While the wholesome and familiar home setting made up the front half, the back half was something entirely different and foreign to both Loud siblings. From wooden and tile floors to smooth crystalline rock, the back of this house looked like a secret cave that one could see in a video game. Its architecture was astounding despite being not much compared to the house. Here, one could see a large and wide crystal platform in the middle of the cave section with a single door with a five-point star – and a gem at each point – at the back wall of the cave.

"It's like Ace Savvy's mansion, and his headquarters rolled up into one!" Lincoln exclaimed.

Lisa also commented, "Indeed. Your domicile, Mr. Universe, is quite an architectural feat."

Steven chuckled. "Please, Mr. Universe is my father…"

"Yes. As you told us earlier," Lisa states intelligently, "and as we saw when we arrived yesterday."

Caught off guard for a moment, Steven quickly recovered and retained his goofy grin. "Just call me Steven."

"Very well," Lisa said in agreement.

From there, the little genius walked over into the cave section. Lincoln and Steven joined her, and Steven began to explain the area; the Temple. The sanctuary of Earth's protectors, as Steven explained, this base housed three of the remaining original Crystal Gems, a group of rebels fighting against the tyranny of their homeworld. Through the door, each Gem, Steven included, had a room that only they could reach through the use of their gem or gems. And finally, the crystalline rock outcrop in the middle of the cave was actually a device called a "warp pad." It can only be used by Gems and can teleport anyone anywhere that has a warp pad.

And while Lisa could care less of wars and morals, the concepts of which Steven described peaked her interests significantly. "Are you saying at this crystalline platform can transport living matter seamlessly across space?" she questioned quizzically.

"Yeah," said Steven.

"How?" Lisa asked as her follow-up.

Steven was about to answer, but no voice exited his open mouth. The teen had instantly realized that he had absolutely no idea how the warp pads actually worked. He then began to think to himself about how to best answer Lisa's question.

Watching this, Lincoln felt a little concerned. "Steven?"

Steven finally replied, "I think it has something to do with wrap space."

Intrigued, Lisa further pushed for answers. "But what does that mean, Mr. Steven? On what theoretical mechanics do these work on? How does it teleport matter? Come on, man, I need answers!"

"I-I don't know," Steven said panicky. "The Crystal Gems barely explain anything technical. I don't think they really know themselves."

"Hey, it's okay, dude," Lincoln said attempting to ease his friend. "We understand…"

Lisa gasped. "What are you saying, brother unit, how can he or any of his guardians not-" The girl soon found her mouth covered by Lincoln, looking none too pleased by her attitude.

When he turned to Steven, however, he became more sympathetic. "In comics, alien technology is always difficult to understand unless the alien is an actual mechanic or genius. So don't feel too bad about it, Steven. Lisa's just annoying."

Since Lincoln still had her mouth covered, Lisa could only roll her eyes at the inane logic – and opinion of her – her brother was perpetuating.

As for Steven, the analogy had helped him calm down. He was glad that Lincoln had his back in this situation, and his friend was right. Steven knew it would probably take some sort of Gem-world technician to explain how the warp pads worked.

And instantly, an answer came to Steven. "Of course! Peridot!" he shouted joyfully.

"Peridot?" repeated Lincoln curiously.

"What does a silicate mineral have to do with understanding this technology?" asked Lisa reservedly.

"Just follow me," Steven told his friends with a grin.

Watching as the older boy walked onto the short crystal outcrop, both Loud siblings decided to follow him. Lincoln stepped on first and then helped Lisa up after. Now, with all three of them on the platform, everything was ready for Steven to show his friends something cool.

With his arms crossed in front of him, Steven told his friends cheerfully, "Hang on!" He then swung his arms out.

Before either Loud could question what the teen was doing, they quickly noticed that the crystal beneath them began to glow. From around the edge of the platform, a light began to surround them. Once the column of light was formed, it started to lift the group and – from the outside – they began to dematerialize into the light itself. In an instant, the light was gone and so was the group of three.

"Woah!"

As Lincoln expressed out his amazement, Lisa was looking around utterly stupefied; a first for her. All three were still in the column of streaming light now flowing seemingly endlessly upward. Lacking the platform from before, they were now floating where they once stood. While they ascended, Steven told them that there were warp pads all over Earth, made by the Gems for quick transportation. He also told them they could even exit the stream midway and enter a space called Warp Space, which is dangerous as it has little air, is very cold, and appears very chaotic. Out of curiosity, both siblings took a quick peek outside the stream. They were once again amazed as they saw nothing but space, clouds, and the occasional burst of lightning. The cold soon got to both siblings, and they returned back into the stream where they warmed up instantly. Before either one could ask any questions, they soon reached their destination.

From the outside, a stream of light burst through a similar crystal platform. The three forms of our group descended down through the light and once on the rock, the light disappeared. All of them stood on the warp pad now, and all are appearing okay. While the two siblings took a moment to process what had happened, they also took in their new surroundings. No longer were they in a cave/house but a grass field with a forest nearby. Also nearby, they could see a barn; at least, they thought it was a barn. It had a pretty odd shape for a barn with the silo sticking out slanted from the building. That, along with other unique design choices like a tent, the back of a pick-up truck sticking out above the barn doors, and a weird antenna tower. It was interesting.

"Welcome to the Barn," Steven told his friends. He then steps off the platform, heading towards the barn, and waves for them to follow. "Come on! She's over this way!"

Lincoln quickly followed. Lisa needed a bit of prodding as she was trying to figure out how they were able to teleport so easily. Steven though assured her that all her questions, he hoped, could be answered by his friend in the barn.

Once the reached the barn, Steven began calling out. "Peridot! Peridot! It's your friend Steven, and his friends, here for answers about Gem-tech!"

"What?!" screamed someone from within the barn.

No sooner after, a lot of commotion began to erupt inside. Most of it sounded like various metallic objects crashing into each other with the occasional shouts from Peridot; either a scream or an apology to someone named Lapis. Eventually, the noise and sounds stopped, and finally, the barn doors opened up. Neither siblings were prepared for who they saw behind the doors. There was a little, to Lincoln, a green person wearing an orange visor and had their hair in a triangle shape. The two Louds could only come to one conclusion of this person.

"An alien?"

"Steven!" cheered out Peridot excitedly. "I am so glad you finally came around to learning about our technology. There's so much I can teach you!"

Steven chuckles at his friend's enthusiasm. "That's cool, Peri. I also have a new friend that really wants to learn too."

Surprising Peridot, she looked around to see who Steven was talking about. She first looked at Lincoln, who smiled and waved, and then Lisa, who remained more stoic. "Who? These humans?" she asked confusedly.

"More specifically, I," Lisa spoke to affirm.

"You think that you can answer her questions?" asked Steven.

Peridot immediately let out an arrogant laugh. "Oh, Steven," she said before wiping a tear from her eye, formed from her laughing.

"I understand that we should be coexisting with this planet's prominent species, but there are just some things that cannot be helped. For instance, despite how marvelous a lot of Earth's culture is, their technology is so primitive. Gem technology is a millennium ahead of any human understanding. It would just be a wasted effort."

Having heard all that, Lisa looked visibly peeved. Before Steven attempted to dissuade the Gem, to rethink her opinion, she walked out in front of the teen. "I'll be the one to decide that, Ms. Peridot," she stated seriously.

The green Gem looked at the child discerningly. How this human – a child, she realized – spoke far above those of her age group. Even better than the older humans she's met. From how the child held her presence it was familiar to her. Like she was an intellectual too. It intrigued her.

"Okay, human child,"

"I prefer to be referred to as 'Lisa,'" the little girl stated.

"Whatever," Peridot said with disinterest. She then waved the girl inside. "If you think you can understand the complexity of Gem technology, then I shall hold nothing back."

"Thank you," Lisa said gratefully. She then proceeded inside.

Peridot soon followed behind Lisa. After her, the two boys followed them. Before the could go a few steps further in, they were suddenly greeted by another person. She was blue and wearing blue-colored clothes, but the most unique thing was she was floating down with wings of blue liquid.

"Hi, Steven!"

"Hey, Lapis," greeted Steven cheerfully back.

"Woah," Lincoln said amazed, a blush forming across his cheeks.

Lapis Lazuli then noticed Steven's friend, and she became less enthused. "And, who is this?" she asked evenly.

"This is my new friend, Lincoln," Steven said.

"H-H-Hiya, ma'am," Lincoln said nervously.

"Hey," Lapis Lazuli said coolly.

Then, Peridot's loud voice echoed over them. "Okay, Lee-sa," she began saying while in front of a chalkboard. "Prepared to be educated by one of Homeworld's most intelligent technician of Era 2."

Lisa looked unimpressed. "If you could skip on the ego, it would be greatly appreciated."

Now a little peeved, Peridot continued with her lecture regardless. "Ahem. Anyway, first off, you'll probably want to forget any human concepts as I find most don't even come close to scratching the surface of understanding our technology."

"I'll be the judge of that," Lisa stated skeptically.

Again, Peridot became peeved. She continued, "Then we'll start at the most basic level. Even a newly formed Ruby could understand it."

Squinting her eyes, Lisa did not know what her lecturer meant by what she said about 'Ruby,' but she could sense that she was being belittled. She immediately prepared to use every ounce of intellect she could to not only understand but also potentially to undermine this arrogant humanoid gem.

Meanwhile, Steven and his group had watched on. All of them could tell there was some friction between the two intelligent beings. Even more problematic, none of them understood what Peridot was explaining to the young child. It felt very dull for them.

Luckily, Lapis Lazuli had an idea. "You wanna go play Steven…" she paused a moment before she realized that there was also his friend here, "…and Lincoln."

Both boys gasped. "Yeah!" they said in unison excitedly.

From then on, the group split into two and did their own activities. Lisa began her learning of Gem technology from Peridot, and Lincoln and Steven had fun with Lapis Lazuli. They had their fun outside while the two geniuses stayed inside. For the next hour, the two groups did their tasks utterly oblivious of the other. Only the open barn doors connected their two worlds.

While Lincoln was flying with Lapis Lazuli and Steven jump and floating along with them, Lisa was heavily criticizing the design for body-shaped interstellar ships which Peridot argued against. All of which was displayed on the chalkboard.

When the boys decided to cool off, Lapis created a floating bubble of water for which they could swim in. The boys even playfully pulled the blue gem in to join their fun. To the contrast, inside the dry barn, Lisa was currently trying to prove that her new designs for various Gem technologies were better than the old ones. Of course, Peridot was arguing against her plans. Now, papers were scattered everywhere around the two and some sticking on the chalkboard.

Once finished swimming, the boys were tried quickly as Lapis Lazuli directly manipulated the water off them. Inside, more papers were scattered, hanging, and/or sticking to the walls and pole around the two geniuses. Both appeared to be yelling at each other at the moment. Things changed, however, when Peridot picked up one of the papers, crumbled it up, and immediately threw it at the human. It hit, shocking both of them.

Moments later, the boys and Lapis Lazuli moved to head inside, but they instantly stopped just a few feet in. Everything that was once an orderly lecture had now become a chaotic warzone. Lisa and Peridot were furiously launching paper balls at each other, hurling them with great speed and determination. At the same time, they kept yelling at each other as they traded logical answers, numeric values, and similar theories. For the three non-geniuses, the scene looked ridiculous, but none of them wanted to be a part of it. So, they walked away with the intention to continue playing around.

After some time, the group returned. They stood in the doorway and looked into the barn, all of them looking baffled. The barn was covered with piles of balled up paper and no geniuses in sight. They immediately began to search through the mounds and found Lisa and Peridot sprawled on the floorboards tired.

"You guys okay?" asked Lincoln.

After a few breaths, Lisa and Peridot responded, "Yeah." Lapis Lazuli and Steven then helped the two geniuses up.

"So, did you guys figure anything out?" asked Lapis Lazuli.

Peridot nodded. "In a way," she admitted, "the various point of interests that Lisa had brought up over the flaws in Gem technology and their designs is actually very sound and worth looking into."

Both Steven and Lapis looked surprised at Peridot.

After Lisa brushed the dust away from her clothes and fixed her glasses, she too voiced her opinion. "And I have concluded that Gem technology is indeed quite superior to even anything I've built. At the moment, anyway. I will have to test the new concepts I've learned when we return back to our place of origin."

Now Lincoln looked surprised. "Wow, seriously, Lisa?"

"Of course, Brother Unit."

"Seemed like earlier you guys hated each other."

"We had our difference in scientific opinion, and we are passionate over our respective views. That does not mean, however, there is no merit in the other's idea."

"I concur," Peridot stated affirmingly. She then added with a small smile, "It is refreshing to know that, among the human species, there is at least one member among them that is capable of understanding Gem technology."

"Likewise, it is also pleasant to know that there is, indeed, at least one intelligent lifeform from the cosmos," Lisa stated also making a small smile.

Both geniuses eyed the other, flashing their smiles to the other. It was silent acknowledgment as well as respect that they both were giving each other.

Now, with everything settled, Lincoln felt it was best that he and Lisa returned back to Beach City before their family became worried over them. Lapis Lazuli and Peridot saw the group off with the former of the two being more friendly than earlier. Once on the warp pad, the group waved good-bye to them before Steven warped them away.

Moments later, the group arrived back at the Temple. To their surprise, they found the house, once believing it to be empty, now having three women in the room. One tall woman who had purplish-red skin with a square-shaped afro and wearing a visor. A shorter woman with pale skin with a sizable jewel on her forehead. And finally, the shortest woman, who had light purple skin with a gem on her chest. Of course, you know them as the Crystal Gems; Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst. And all of them looked surprised at the group.

"Steven?" questioned Pearl. "What were you doing with the warp pad? And who are your friends?"

"Hi, guys!" Steven greeted back cheerfully. He then introduced his friends, "This is Lincoln and his younger sister Lisa. She wanted to know about Gem technology, so we went to see Peri and Lappy."

Steven then turned to his friends to introduce them to his family. "Lincoln, Lisa. These are the Crystal Gems, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst."

"What's up, dudes," Amethyst greeted back coolly.

Forming a smile, Garnet too greeted the newcomers. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Lisa greeted politely.

"Hiya!" replied Lincoln.

As the groups began to mingle, with Pearl being worrisome over Steven antic, Lincoln took this time to address the audience. "Wow, aliens, powers, and super advanced technology. No one back home is ever gonna believe this! This really is turning out to be one of the Loud family's best vacations yet!"

 _To Be Continued…_


End file.
